Ozpin's Semblance
by jascoe
Summary: After Weiss calls Ruby's appointment a mistake, Ozpin and Ruby have a discussion about his semblance. OOC Ozpin [One-Shot)


"Ah, I just loved the 2nd week of school," Ozpin says to himself. The first week is dedicated to completely entrance paperwork and other meanel things, but the 2nd week was essentially free. Student evaluations don't start till the 3rd or 4th week, and his own responsibilities didn't start till week five. So for the second week, he generally wandered around the first year student halls, helping out whatever lost soul seems to always be moping around because of some dilemma or another. It was a great way to let the first years know that he can help out and that he has totally not lost touch with the younger generation. Or that's what Glynda thinks. Personally, I believe the second week of Beacon is when a lot of people start to second guess their decision for coming here. So, Ozpin likes to find these lost lambs and help them stay or push them to quit. God knows this life isn't for everyone, and I would very much like for those coming here looking for fame and glory to not be here. As I turn a corner, I see two distinctive first years arguing.

Ozpin just witnessed Weiss Schnee telling her new team leader, Ruby Rose, that he made a mistake. 'Well that spoiled bitch routine is exactly why I didn't make her team leader. Granted, she may have what it takes to be a leader in some capacity, but that won't be till she sheds her Schnee Superiority. And slightly unreasonable bias towards Faunes. Well better go and talk to Ruby and reassure her in some way.'

"Hmm...Well that didn't seem to go very well," I say in a calm but slightly disapproving manner.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" The small girl asked me in a slightly pleading tone.

"That remains to be seen." I say in a reassuring tone.

Ruby looks slightly relieved by this but still down. She then looks up in a slightly questioning manor.

"Is there another question you want to ask, Miss Rose?"

"Yeah, both my father and my uncle have told many stories about you, but they have never mentioned what your semblance is."

I looked surprised by this question. Most people don't realise that that question exists till they start taking Advanced Combat class in fourth year. Or as the 4th years affectionately call it, the Ozpin Beatdown Hour.

"Take a look in my coffee cup Miss Rose, see the level of coffee in it?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Watch carefully."

I lift the coffee cup up and take a long drink. I bring it back down so Ruby can see, then activate my semblance. Slowly the coffee cup refills itself.

"Wait, your Semblance is to refill your coffee cup?"

"Oh no Miss Rose, what you just saw was the most advanced application of my semblance."

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

I motion Ruby to sit on a nearby bench, and take a seat next to her. I think for a moment, finding a starting point for the explanation, one that didn't scare her too much, the decided to just use the same speech that he gave to the 4th years who wondered.

"Miss Rose, did you know I'm actually around 70 years old?"

"WHAT? Besides the hair you look no older than my dad!"

"Well a little known fact about having an unlocked aura is that it keeps your body in optimal shape for a longer time than those with locked auras. Although if you don't have a regular exercise regime you can expect to live as long as a normal person as well."

"How do you keep in shape? If what Uncle Qrow says is true, you are way busier than a normal school headmaster should be."

"Has that dusty old crow been spreading stories about me again? I'll have to...talk...to him about that." I say this in a slightly dark tone, because I thought I had beat secrecy into that annoying drunk before. Of course I completely miss Ruby's unsettled look because I took a drink of my coffee after. "To answer your question Miss Rose, I actually teach the 4th year Advanced Combat class, as well as a few normal Huntsman contracts a year. Now to get back to the original topic, my semblance is, quite simply, water manipulation. Why refilling my cup of coffee is what I consider an advanced use of it? I am basically using the coffee within the cup and combining it with the water vapor in the air to produce more, and heat it. Infinitely harder than some of its more common uses."

"What do you use it for usually? I can't imagine it would be useful against Grimm without a water source."

"That is completely true, against normal Grimm without a water source I have to rely on my considerable combat experience. But it makes me extremely effective against underwater Grimm and human opponents."

"What do you mean….human opponents."

I look down at Ruby and see conflicted innocence. Well that is unexpected, I would have thought Qrow the Harvester would have broken this to her. Better do it now before it gets her killed. "Miss Rose, what is the job of a Huntsman?"

"To protect people from the creatures of Grimm?"

"Close Miss Rose, but the actual description is that a Huntsman is suppose to protect the people from Monsters. Do you see the difference between monsters and grimm?"

Ruby shakes her head and looks at me with a confused expression. I give her a solemn but hard expresion.

"The difference, Ruby, is that sometimes monsters look surprisingly human," I say in a very cold voice. Ruby looks vacant for a second till it clicks. She pales and her eyes widen in horror, her hands cover her mouth. I decided to take the knife i just stabbed her worldview with and twist. "Did you know that the human body is 60% water? Blood, fluids, acids, all under my control. During the last great war I found out that my control could be used in such a way in desperation, but as I used this newfound control more and more, I became more….creative. Considering the other things I saw on the battlefield, this was my slightly unhealthy way to cope. It's also the reason I'm so well respected the world over. After all, who wants to be outright hostile to a man who with a slight application of aura can overwhelm your muscles with lactic acid and kill them while they are withering in pain?"

I peer over at Ruby and see that she seems to be in some form of shock. Opps, I guess I overdid it a little bit. I put my hand on her shoulder, startling her. I speak up before she can show fear at what I told her, "Ruby, remember, no matter what a Huntsman or Huntress has to do during the course of their career, it is always in the defence of the people. Remember that."

Ruby's eyes shifted from fear, to understanding, to determination. I smile at her and say, "Don't worry about Miss Schnee, she will see the error of what she said." I get up and start walking away before I stop.

"Oh and Miss Rose?"

She stops and looks back at me

"Find a way to use your semblance for small things. It helps with control."

I don't look back as I walk back to my office.

 **AN: Hello! This is a short One-Shot I wrote. I read a lot of fanfic and owe the RWBY fanfic section for getting me started, so I thought I would contribute something. It is also probably the only thing I will ever write, since me and writing have a very violent relationship. Will also be cross-posted on Archive under the name Ghostcolt98.**

 **Shoutout to my buddy Amouren, who helped me edit and basically came up with the basic idea...I think. Well the idea came up in one of our story discusion things so meh. Check out his awesome fic RWBY: Bloodmoon!**


End file.
